


A Sword Within Hands and A Heart Within Fists

by skettle_nerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Long Lost Brothers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, i guess, what would this 'AU' be called?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skettle_nerd/pseuds/skettle_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a separation within the underground after devastation hit. Both children of the Royal family had fallen. </p><p>Few monsters have risen up and decided to do everything in their power to destroy the human threat by joining the Royal Guard. Others...They continued to believe in what was now a lost hope. They believed that an Angel would come down and free them all.</p><p>Sans...he was a believer, although Gaster had told him his brother had died long ago and that Humans are nothing but pests.</p><p>Papyrus...without anyone to 'hold him back' from his true potential, became one of the few monsters to join the Royal Guard.</p><p>(This is basically a Romeo and Juliet Inspired fic. No unreasonable and automatic smooching like in the original play. Promise :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1|||Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agghhhh D:  
> This the first fic I've actually posted on ANY site, so yeah...I'm really nervous ^-^'
> 
> This started as some sort of challenge from a friend: Take one of your least favorite plays, stories, or passages, and twist it using one of your favorite fandoms. Yes, I didn't like the original Romeo and Juliet. And I wanted to do something involving Fontcest so...
> 
> This was born
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this as it grows!

Music and clinking glasses filled the Diner with a comforting tune that every monster in Snowdin knew well.

 

Grillby's was the place the laughing skeleton felt closest to a home. Not quite a sanctuary, but a place he could relax and forget about the mess he had of a life. The waiter in front of him well aware, thanks to his kind-but-silence demeanor. He welcomed him without question as to why. He was…a warm person. Jokes aside, Sans wasn't lying to himself when he saw that this monster, in front of him here and now, was one of the most rare gifts someone like him wasn't worth enough to have. An actual friend.

 

His smile tightened at the thought.

 

"She didn't," the skeletal jester chuckled watching the other's shoulders shift due to the inaudible laughter.

 

'She was young at the time,' the flame signed with his gloved hands. There was a small pause before his fire crackled a bit inconsistently, signaling embarrassment. He continued. 'I've done the same…when I was much younger…'

 

The skeleton's breath was knocked from him as he doubled over in almost shocked laughter.

 

"You?"

 

'Sans…'

 

"You actually were that hot-headed enough to do that?"

 

Grillby had no time to sigh before another fit of laughter filled the space between them. He could hear the small chuckles from the other monsters scattered around the place. Fortunately for Sans, he couldn't find any indication of frustration or embarrassment on the others demeanor. Any regular monster would've pushed him away. Well…he only knew two other monsters, if he didn’t count the one in front of him. So…he couldn't be too sure if the response was appropriate.

 

'I wasn't knowledgeable enough to know I couldn't touch water,' Grillby finally signed in his own defense. There was a bit of a shake in his hand gestures, Sans noted. However, the flame's gloved hands became steady when he continued. "Let's not remind you about the 'ketchup incident.'"

 

"I'm sorry…I couldn't ketchup with what you were just saying," Sans winked.

 

Another sigh from the other monster.

 

"Heh…Sorry 'bout that, Grillb."

 

'Don't be.'

 

The skeleton thanked the other monster, a soft pastel blue dusted across his cheekbones, which he hid behind a sleeved hand. The thick fabric failed to hide the monsters embarrassment, however. A small chuckle escaped the flame.

 

They stopped talking after that. Sans finishing his plate of ketchup drenched fries and Grillby attending to other hungry monsters, filling drinks, and preparing more meals from time to time. The skeleton took the silence to embrace the warmth here, a humongous contrast to the cold and dark lab he was trapped in.

 

'Work' he referred it as. Not that he wasn't working, Gaster made sure of that, but if he were to refer to it as anything else…a home…a place he enjoyed hanging out in…He would be lying. And a liar was a title he couldn't even think about giving himself. Not that he had anyone to lie to or for…other than Alphys. And she was too precious for anything like that.

 

"YOU ARE PATHETIC!"

 

Heads turned, including the skeleton. There stood two monsters in the middle of the wooden themed diner. One of the two was reserving a naturally calm and questionable demeanor and the other monster was standing with fists slammed onto the now slightly chipped table.

 

Eye sockets met the nonexistent eyes behind the flames glasses. Grillby didn't need to sign a single thing for Sans to know that there was a slim restraint stopping him from putting the crisis to an absolute halt. The skeleton nodded and waited for the right time to do so as well.

 

"I…" The calmer monster slowly looked up to the scaled armored one, their slim eyes opening. "May I ask…who you are?"

 

There was a hard wooden slam. "You have the nerve to ask a stupid question like that!"

 

Furry ears perked up as the monster spoke, "No. I'm asking who you are. Not what you are and what your position is."

 

"Heh…heh…you people really are nothing but a waste."

 

"May I ask why?"

 

That seemed to be the final push to finally drive the armored monster to his edge. His fist came up and the smaller monster simply sat there, eyes questioning and ears quirking in discombobulation.

 

Then he punched.

 

 

 

Then came an orb of pure blue flame to stop the impact. The larger monster sneered in pain and his head snapped straight at the attacker.

 

Grillby stood there, unmoving, and stance solid even though he was behind the counter. Even his flames were composed. And with all honesty, Sans felt a bit afraid to even blink. Well, if he could that is…

 

 

"I thought we were smarter than that…" The monster mumbled.

 

He didn't speak back, all he did was direct the other monster towards the exit, avoiding all and any unnecessary combat. It was like him to avoid things like this, Sans reminded himself as he watched this rare scene unfold. Nerves being tested even further as the armored guard continued to speak, voice heavy and unsettlingly playful.

 

"You're from Hotlands? Am I wrong?"

 

His skeletal fingers tapped impatiently against the wooden counter, waiting until it was absolutely necessary to step in. He knew within the very deeps of his soul that Grillby could handle this on his own, he was pretty damn strong, if not in attack, in pure defense. All Sans could do is to make it a priority to keep others from messing with the situation, which was becoming quite difficult the more the brute spoke.

 

"Of course you are! No one from home would deal with this horrible place. Heh." the monster wiped off the small ashes on his chest plate. "Don’t tell me you actually decided to live in this…dump."

 

Dead silence. That was the best way to describe the atmosphere. All the monsters either avoided the situation completely, left, or just kept staring. Sans simply kept his head down, watching his finger bones as they continued to tap, breaking the small void of silence around him.

 

All he heard was a chuckle, a smart remark, and then heavy footsteps. Metal clacked and the wooden planks creaked under the monsters weight.

 

 

 

And he finally left.

 

Eye sockets scanned the place. Every monster began to continue with their enjoyment, as if nothing had happened. It was relieving, yet unsettling. He didn't know why he felt a strain on his soul, but he continued to smile, as he always did.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Grillby," came a small voice.

 

It was the furry monster, who was pretty much close to becoming a pile of dust. His ears perked high and eyes closed again, but that didn't mean the rabbit-monster's charisma was at all restrained.

 

The flame waved his hand telling the other monster it was no problem.

 

"May I ask why?"

 

Sans couldn't help but to chuckle at the monsters innocent curiosity. He saw that Grillby had smiled as well, or an equivalent of a smile.

 

Sensing that a long conversation was up ahead, Grillby accused himself for a small moment and came back with a paper bag, handing it to the confused skeleton.

 

"I didn't want it to go…." he said uncertain.

 

'It's for your father,' Grillby clarified.

 

"He's not going to even look at it ya know."

 

'I know, but please. Just give it to him.'

 

A nervous hand came up to receive the bag, which crumbled under the small amount of force he used to get a decent grip. With a smile, he thanked Grillby for the generosity and with that, he got up from the stool and made his way out door, waving friendly goodbyes to a monster here and there.

 

He met the familiarly cold winds of Snowdin along with the laughter of the younger monsters who were hanging by the tacky decorated tree in the middle of the quiet town. One of the smallest handed a poorly wrapped present to another.

 

The aching in his soul came back, but Sans brushed it off as if it was some sort of parasite with a self-reassuring smile.

 

He made his way into the depths of the snowy forest, heading towards one of his 'shortcuts' back to the lab. And with every step of crippling snow, his curiosity about the bag in his hand increased.

 

 

_Huh. Who would have thought that a bag of food is more unsettling than what had happened back there..._ Sans thought.

 

_Well, fights like that aren't compared to anything else on the unusual scale in the Underground._

 

_Heh heh heh… scales._

 

_Good one Sans._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is my first fic, I can not insure a regular updating schedule...  
> But I will do my absolute best to update once every week. Possibly on Mondays.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! ^U^


	2. Chapter 2|||Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot Woot   
> Second Chapter!!!  
> Now in all seriousness, this chapter was not proof read by my lovely friend and BETA reader, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> I will be altering this a bit later, but for now...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I had fun writing this one.

He might have been a bit uneasy seeing the waves of gold within the king’s throne room. Everyone in the underground knew of the emotional attachment the king had with golden flowers. Papyrus himself had begun questioning of the unearthly habit. Well, that was before he met the man himself! 

Asgore…he was one of the most unexpectedly kindest souls. Although Undyne had told him not to go off telling people. “He needed to keep an image,” she would tell him. 

Of course, it was difficult, but he would rather not see the heroine angry with him. Even now, she was nothing but a stern ridged statue. But that could simply be because of the heroine’s naturally rigid social ability. Or he himself wasn't feeling this atmosphere as he should.

The only thought to come to mind was to make the situation less dense for them both.

“There are three more!” Papyrus exclaimed happily. Undyne’s eye whipped in his direction and her expression tightened as she asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

The skeleton gasped, “My! How can you miss it? Look!” 

Yellow eyes scanned the garden as the gloved skeleton hands pointed to a specific patch. There were few stems poking form the ground. Leaves beginning to grow. Small yellow flowers formed weakly as if reached towards the filtered sunlight through the glass window. 

“See!?”

‘How the hell did you see that?” Quickly picking up on her own error, Undyne coughed, unsure of how to apologize. “Um…How did you see that?” she corrected.

“I’ve been counting the flowers each time we’ve came here!” he responded plainly, smile brightest then it ever was. 

She let out a small chuckle at the other’s unreasonable expression of achievement. “Of course you did…heh…” 

Their laughter was cut short when heavy steps echoed in the throne room. Asgore smiled and his soft heavy eyes landed on the smiling heroine. 

“Rare to see you smiling. It’s nice for you, Undyne.”

A small shade of lilac made its way to the scaled cheeks even after she properly composed herself.

“We came to speak of an important matter, Mrs. Dreemurr,” Papyrus peeped.

“Yes,” she added. “I have to talk to you about something.” 

“Then we shall talk” Soft eyes turned towards the skeleton.” Papyrus?”

Eye sockets widened as the skeleton nodded yes. 

“You wouldn’t mind watering the flowers for me?”

“Wowie! I wouldn’t mind at all!”

Asgore smiled.

“The watering can is by the…by the white sheet over there,” he motioned towards the lonely can at the end of the room next to the covered throne. “There is already water, so no need to worry.” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Dreemurr!”

“Undyne, come.” 

She hmp’ed and marched off with the king, leaving Papyrus in the quiet garden. With gentle hands, Papyrus began to do as the king said. He practically cradled the heavy can towards the center of the golden sea, making sure he didn’t step on any of the flowers. Once he reached the patch he wanted to start with he gently poured the water. 

The sound was…almost therapeutic. And the sight of water falling itself was plain aesthetic. The streams glistened and reflected gold from the flowers as well as a few colors from the large mosaic glass window on the near wall. 

His armor creaked and clanked as he continued moving. It was almost a funny sight. A skeleton in armor, watering flowers as if they were his own. Thoughts like that never bothered him. Even when other monsters teased him, beat him down, and sometimes even threaten him for being himself. 

It was difficult. Unfortunately no one was there until much later in his life. He was friends with napstablook for a short time they shared the ghost’s house. Then the royals…when tragedy had struck the underground…he had volunteered to be member of the royal guard (Even when the ghost told him not to.) It wasn’t a decision out of any kind of hatred, but because he wanted to be great. Better than when he was then…

He would like to think he wasn’t who he was then. Alone, nothing but a breathing set of bones looking for an opportunity to find some sort of purpose. He never hurt anyone, and he never retaliated against the monsters that would hurt him. Part of him knew that he would’ve been rewarded for his kindness. And he was! Wasn’t he?

After all, he was fortunate to have met Undyne! She was intimidating when he first met her in recruitment, but look at them now! The shared a house in Waterfall. It was usually quieter than Papyrus would like, but Undyne’s surprisingly loud demeanor was relieving. They would talk to each other about how they were when they weren’t working together, standing by posts for the lookout for any humans. Undyne had told him about a monster she would see lurking in the dump, how they began talking and going to see one another again and again.

He would’ve never thought someone like her could be this open. 

He would call that an accomplishment on his part, since before he began living with her she was nothing but a talking and walking statue. This became just the beginning of this un-ventured road.

A road that he had always felt, had a few missing paths, but perhaps if he continued….he’d find it. And possibly, he would find someone to share the journey with.

 

“…”

 

It was very quiet breathing, but Papyrus was able to hear it.

His skull whipped around to find a flash of dark figure before it disappeared into the hallway. 

“Wait! Do you need to see the k-“ 

His sentence was cut short as he peeked out into the light passage just to find nothing.

A large hand slapped his shoulder and he almost dropped the watering can in his hands.

“Hey dork! What’re doing?” 

“I-nothing. I was…I thought I saw someone.” 

“Hm?” Undyne’s good eye searched down the hall for any sign of presence. There wasn’t any. 

“No matter!” Papyrus smiled. “I take it that the talk went well.”

“Well…no…” 

Undyne sighed, brows furrowing. “The unity thing was a bust.”

“I…” 

A yellow eye meets his two thin pair of eye-sockets. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond, since he didn’t at all suspect something like this would be the result.

“Well things like these… you can’t be too hopeful…” she whispered, mostly to herself. 

“Undyne, I’m s-“ 

“I didn’t think he’d say yes. I don’t know why the hell i-“she coughed. ”I don’t know why I'm surprised.”

“I’m sure there is a good reason!” 

“I know! But Papyrus! This separation is going to get worse!” she began flooding lilac in pure anger. “There were almost dozens of riled up fights all across the underground! And there even starting to spread to Snowdin! Any more and soon countless innocent monsters will turn to dust! You…you know that….”

The skeleton almost couldn’t find the words to speak. He himself was out of breath just from holding it in. Although it usually ended in regret, Papyrus did the only thing he could think of doing.

Two skeletal, but warming, arms wrapped around the non-expecting warrior. 

“I’m sure we can find a way Undyne…”

He pulled away when he felt the other’s hand rubbed the back of his armor. Although, he kept his hands on the other’s shoulders as he continued. “Especially if the GREAT PAPYRUS has anything to say about it!” 

If the gentle tugs of the corners of those usually stern lips wasn’t a smile……Well there wasn’t a good reason to say it wasn’t. She was smiling and there was no other way to say it. This was a talent that Papyrus had never even thought of getting rid of, even when he joined the royal guard.

It became an anchor to keep himself grounded with all the merciless that came with the job, and even if his friend didn’t admit it…

It became an anchor for her too.

The softened eye was all the conformation he needed.

“Thank you, Papyrus,” she smirked.

“You’re very welcome!” the skeleton smiled widely as he moved away. Suddenly his expression changed to one of realization. “Oh my! I have to take the can back! Just a minute!”

Undyne let out a laugh when the flushing skeleton came back from the throne room. He avoided her amused stare as they made their way out the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said this was my favorite chapter so far, which isn't saying much since it's only the beginning, but Papyrus and Undyne's relationship has always been my favorite in the game. (If you don't count Sans and Papyrus duh...)
> 
> They're like probably the most polar opposites, but they both have that 'loudness' and 'Determination' in them that makes them close friends.
> 
> Anyways, enough of my babbling.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. Chapter 3|||Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to my friend who BETAed this! She knows who she is. ^-^ 
> 
>  I will try posting more! Maybe two chapters a week, considering how things go and etc.
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> Enjoy the third chapter!

He wasn't there. Sans would've said he was shocked, but this wasn't unusual considering the scientist's inconsistent routine.

Gaster would simply mess around with chemicals, or test theories he had in the back of his mind. Or he would be utterly devoted to the assignment the king had left him. And this current one… it was one of the most difficult solutions to conjure.

Many late nights and weeks of a non-slept minds.

However, at the moment, there was no movement. No sounds of bubbling reactants, bottles and tubes clanking, and no mutters of disappointment or remarks of fascination. The lab was dark. Silent…

It was actually…enjoyable? Would he dare to think so? Either way Sans couldn’t stay here and enjoy the moment. Where ever Gaster was, hell if he knew, the scientist would have scolded him for not being there for any assistance.

So with that he went to the only other place Gaster would've have gone other than the lab. Their home.

With closed eye sockets and a few steps through a colorless void, he was there.

He shifted. His weight was carried by his left, then right foot as the wooden planks beneath him moaned silently. He opened his eyes to see that the scientist was indeed there, his long lean back facing towards him. He was shuffling off the black coat as one arm was busy with whatever it was on the table in front of him.

If he had a throat, he would have unconsciously swallowed.

"You weren't working?" He asked, a bit hesitantly.

With a heavy breath the monster in front of him replied,

"No. I wasn't."

Gaster turned towards the nearby coat rack and hung the coat, brushing off some snow as he did. That was when Sans had a glimpse of the bundles of gold delicately placed into a water pot on the table.

"I had to grab a few things," Gaster clarified when he saw the confused expression.

"A few? You could start a flower shop with those."

The older skeletons mouth tightened and he gave the younger monster a glare.

"Heh, sorry…"

"No matter," he sighed, making his way to the couch in the middle of the living room.

It was silent. Sans just stood there, messing with his grip on the paper bag and watching the rare sight of the scientist's relaxation. It was until Gaster spoke that Sans snapped out of his trance.

"I may need to borrow your little garage."

Sans nodded in approval, slowly making his way to his room. It took three steps up the stairs for him to remind himself of the greasy bag he had in his loose grip.

"Grillby told me to give this to you."

A drooped eye-socket opened and ever so slowly creeped towards the now uneasy skeleton who was descending the stairs to hand over the meal.

Unexplainable, was the closest word to properly describe expression.

Dark eye sockets still, and mouth was simply a small frown, which was normal for the monster. But the scientist stared at the bag for one of the longest times Sans has ever waited for in one place. His smile tightened as he desperately waited for the older of the two to do something.

Anything.

And relief. A hand came up to take the bag, a forced, yet uneasy smile as he thanked Sans for the meal.

"If ya need anything, most of it is in the kitchen." Sans offered with a shrug towards the entrance by the table.

He was successful in reaching the top of the stairs this time and his small skeletal hand touched the doorknob. Then the other spoke.

"I live here, Sans."

"You…" He stopped himself from speaking, knowing he would end up regretting it. He ended up whispering loud enough for the other's sharp senses to hear, "A little thing like that is easy to forget."

And he closed the door behind him, not waiting for any response. The thick blue fabric slid against the door as he met the floor. He settled in the position, knees up and short arms wrapped around them. His skull lowered and buried itself in the fur from the inside of his hoodie as his hands tugged at the strings.

_  
A little thing like that is easy to forget…_

  
The sentence echoed in his head.

It was true, he told himself.

And it was.

Gaster did live here, but…his presence was rare. Especially before and after the fall of the royal children. That seemed to be the time when Gaster began distancing himself from home and more on his work. He became darker. Unattached. Monsters became variables and emotion became defects. Sans wasn't the smartest in his eyes, but he wasn't stupid enough not to notice.

  
He became so busy and focused on work that one day he had hired a monster to aide him.

  
He remembered the day he walked into the lab, seeing the fellow science-lover practically make a full sprint behind the taller Scientist. It took a long introduction and a few attempts at greetings for her to step towards the skeleton. It was one of the only times Sans had met a new face who became a work partner and then finally a friend.

  
_'H-h-heya. Um…'_

He remembered smiling at the quick redness that spread across the other's cheeks.

_'I'm sans. Sans the Skelton.'_

_'Al-Alphys. My name. I mean, that's my name!'_

  
She was a kind soul, sans could see it without judging the monster. Nervous hands work delicately and deliberately and the quivering eyes behind those thin lenses were focused on anything scientific. And when it came to this 'anime' she told him about.

Perhaps she was resting to, since Gaster wasn't working.

He pulled out his phone and had his finger over the call button, the contact highlighted.

Inhale…

Exhale…

His fingerbone came down and he placed the phone to his ear(?)

First ring. Second ring. Third ring. She picked up.

"H-hello? Sans, what's wrong?" She asked.

Sans chuckled weakly. A hand came up to cover his head. "Nothing. Just wanted to talk I guess…"

"T-talk? Is this about the c-chemical results? "

"No. I just wanted to see what's going on," he chuckled. "Well I guess I should be saying hear rather see…heh."

"Oh…oh! Well. Everything's well!"

There were voices faint but not enough to get past Sans sense. He could only make out two feminine voices, speaking in almost perfect harmony. How unexpectedly disturbing.

He brushed away the feeling.

"Sorry, a-about that. Catty and Bratty are still riled up over the Royal guards that came a while ago…" Her voice began to fade in the way Sans knew meant he should worry.

"They seem to be getting bored, huh. Guess they having nothing better to do…"

"…"

"Are you okay…? Alphys?"

If the silence could get any more dense it just did. His uneasiness grew and he pulled himself up straight ready to make his way to the monster.

"I'm okay…s sorry I wanted to know…are you okay?"

He calmed down and laid himself on his side against the wooden floor.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"…"

Confusion became irritation, then realization. Sans grin became weary. Silence meant two things. One, a character had died, or two, she was hiding something that she felt was wrong to others. It was the second. He was certain.

"I…I'm seeing one of them…"

His mouth opened in…hell if he knew a word to describe it. Shock? No. Confused fit.

"I have been for a while. But she's d-different I swear!"

"She's a guard for the royals? I didn't know they had female fighters…"

"Neither did I…but she is…she treats me…she's nice. She isn't the one who goes around hurting monsters," her voice smiled on its own. "She told me about a p-party her and a uh, friend planned. in Hotlands."

"Hotlands!? Isn't that a bit dangerous for people like us?"

"It's masked. And l-limited to monsters who are willing to leave t-titles out the door."

"But…Hotlands? Where would you go ?"

"At the room where the art exhibit is held. Only th-those who are going know w-where it is."

Sans began to trace across the streaks of oak, eyes following his own movements. He thought for a solid twenty seconds before Alphys asked,

"You should…come."

"You know I'm not a dancer. Or a party…er? Besides, the floor is very comforting."

"…I….I heard that one of the Royal guards is a skeleton…NOT THAT IM…UH…not that I'm being-"

"It's okay. And nice try…heh heh."

"No, I'm telling you the truth. She told me her friend put together the event himself…"

Sans refrained himself from believing it. Not because he wanted to ignore the event completely, but it was a rule not to give himself useless hope. And he didn't need to meet anyone else. It would just pile up into another disappointment…he couldn’t lose anyone else. Not after…

"Papyrus."

His marrow ran inexplicably cold. Why? He hadn't a clue, but to hear that name was unsettling. Perhaps he heard it before. In his dreams maybe…? He had countless that were forgotten in hope of getting a decent amount of shuteye.

"That's his name, according to Undyne."

"Undyne?"

"The female guard."

This was too much, he thought. His head began spinning and he told Alphys he needed to go. He lied as to why of course, but Alphys spoke a final time before he hung up.

 

 

_"At least think about it…please, Sans_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...anybody knows who the 'mysterious figure' is from last chapter? ^o^
> 
> Heh, saw how I did that? With that character?
> 
> (Sorry, I'm very tired...-_- pls pardon my silliness.)


	4. DETERMINATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Then…**

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
_She wasn't sure how long she stared at the clock mounted on the wall. It was broken, so there really was no way to tell. The smaller arm flicking between the twelfth and first hour. The minute was frozen, unmoving…_  
  
_As pressure was added to her arm, she quickly looked for another distraction. Her scarlet eyes moved to the numerous of cracks in the darkened corner by the exit. Then the mysterious stains on the worn, fallen apart wallpaper._  
  
_A needle pierced through her skin and into her bloodstream._  
  
_She looked down, forgetting the voice in her head that told her not to._  
  
_Red collected rather quickly into the tube connected to the needle. It was dark…beautifully dark. A faint likeness of red was almost completely hidden by the color. She might've been disgusted by her decision, or towards the fact that she couldn't find disgust within herself._  
  
_The monster behind the extraction gave an observant look._  
  
_He must've noticed, she thought._  
  
_"Is everything well?" The monster asked._  
  
_"Why do we have to do this?"_  
  
_"Why are you watching when I advised you not to?"_  
  
_The child frowned, eyes narrowing almost menacingly. She didn't answer the question, frustrated because she didn't have the answer herself._  
  
_The monsters mouth slowly converted into a rare smile as he yanked out the sharp object, quickly placing the tube of blood into one of the holders he had prepared on the table near him._  
  
_His hands fell onto his lap, watching the other’s reaction and looked for any disturbance._  
  
_The child continued to stare at the open wound, red glistening and slowly dripping down her arm. Three ticks from the broken clock and she spoke._  
  
_"Why…?" She trailed off._  
  
_"Why?"_  
  
_She frowned. "Why didn't you cover it afterwards?"_  
  
_"Ah!" The monster gasped. Fake. The human noticed. "Pardon me. I became quiet forgetful in old age."_  
  
_He gathered the cotton sheets and medical tape as the child began stalking every movement of the other's hand. The monster felt this, and his smile widened? How unsettling the child thought._  
  
_He noted this too._  
  
_It seemed to have become a game for them both. He did something new, she reacted differently. And he observed and gained insight in whatever he was doing in that sick mind of his. She became agitated by it. And he noted it._  
  
_He noted this. He noted that. He noted it._  
  
_It's all she could see, all she could read from the skeletons face._  
  
_She twitched as the cotton touched the wound and the monster began placing the tape._  
  
_"You didn't answer my first question." She said, eyes watching the monster's work._  
  
_"Neither have you."_  
  
_At this point the child's patience grew thin. Once again,_  
  
_HE NOTED._  
  
_"I…I was curious!" she stubbornly spat. "Happy? Now give me my answer."_  
  
_The monster sighed, straightening himself as he put away the medical equipment. He pushed up his glasses and responded,_  
  
_"To answer your question, your father wants to see into your health. As for the bandage…it was curiosity as well."_  
  
_Scarlet eyes narrowed at the last word. Repetition became quiet infuriating._  
  
_"I don't have time for this." She jumped off the chair, making her way out the door. "Asriel must be worried!"_  
  
_A dark chuckle came from the room behind her. She turned, brunette bangs whipping in front of her vision before bouncing back. Her green sweater practically flopping due to her small frame and the heart locket wrapped around her neck nearly fell off from the force._  
  
_"What's so funny!?"_  
  
_"Nothing…I…discovered what I was seeking." he smiled. "Until the next appointment, Chara."_  
  
_Chara's soul shuddered at the tone. Not because it was threatening, but because the tone was indescribable. It was the feeling of not knowing._  
  
_She hated not knowing._  
  
_Why didn't she know?_  
  
_The scientist was pleased…WHY? Chara couldn't step forward, all her thoughts stopping her brain from telling her legs to move. She pondered on the 'discovery' the monster had made._  
  
_It wasn't the first time she was stuck like this. Even with all the 'doctor visits' she had after falling into the underground._  
  
_Of course, the first couple of days were relatively normal. But the more she came, the more it seemed like she was being watched for every action. Every movement. Watched under those tired meekly eye-sockets, which became more and more dark each time she came._  
  
_Perhaps he was tired. Perhaps…he hasn't slept._  
  
_Chara shook the thoughts away, moving forward and leaving the scientist with a simple and forced farewell._  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
**5 left…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	5. Chapter 4|||Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeellllllp.
> 
> I did it! I made chapter! (Sorry I'm incredibly tired xD)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

_He was somewhere in Waterfall. He could tell by the familiar crystal speckled walls and the glistening 'stars' on the dark ceiling above. There was another monster, but he wasn't able to see them. Almost like a presences that was there but didn't have a visual vessel for him to process._  
  
_It didn't seem like he cared. Their soul was warming, so kind that Papyrus wasn't questioning the others existence, nor why the other’s face has hidden behind a glitched mask._  
  
_"These aren't real stars…But maybe one day…" The monster turned, their hands still around the telescope in front of them. “One day we can get the real thing, huh?"_  
  
_"Absolutely! I would want nothing else!"_  
  
_Papyrus laughed as the monster gave him a hopeful smile._  
  
_"Papyrus?"_  
  
_"Yes?"_  
  
_"Do you love me?"_  
  
_The skeleton’s soul dropped unexpectedly. It was a broad question wasn't it? He didn't even know the monster, or at least he thought he didn't. This was simply a dream._  
  
_He would most likely forget it by morning._  
  
_Yet…he responded. So sure and genuine._  
  
_"Of course. By the stars, I couldn't love you more."_  
  
_The shorter monster blushed, looking away and hiding his face into his sleeves._  
  
_And the façade disappeared, almost like rising curtains. Papyrus could clearly see the monster. Another skeleton? Wide eye-sockets that seemed to have lacked sleep and a permanent smile plastered on his face. His face was blue, just like the hoodie he wore._  
  
_"Sans…"_  
  
_Sans…that was the monsters name according to what he was saying himself. He walked towards him, placing a gloved hand on the shorter skeletons skull._  
  
_Wet eye sockets met his own._  
  
_"Sans, what's wrong?"_  


_…_  


_…_  


_…_

  
  
He woke up after that.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Papyrus found himself not being able to rest his mind, alone in the comforting darkness of the quiet bedroom. Even though there was an unforgiving amount of sleepiness weighed upon his body.  
  
Earlier that day, he was practically running around the underground, making sure invitations were kept discreet and that the right people heard. After the Kings denial that morning and the response it provoked from Undyne, it was a major priority to keep it as quiet as he could. And like all priorities, it was absolutely tiring.

Now, he could blame his failed attempts at decent amount of sleep on the whole invitation situation, but there was no denying or ignoring the loud bangs and crashes coming from outside.  
  
Slowly, Papyrus rose from his own mattress, taking a quick glance at the other one placed beside the opposite wall. He felt a bit of guilt.  
  
He recalled when Undyne had to take apart her previous bed to provide them both a place to sleep. But it became a thing for him to make it up by fixing them in the morning. Normally he’d make them soon after Undyne rushed out of bed, since she had an earlier shift then he did, and rarely before they sleep.

And there were days where he would forget or wake up late and not have the time to remind himself.

This morning, before they went into the King’s throne room, he made them before they left.

The fact provided a bit of uneasiness as he saw the other’s mattress.

The mattress was empty, the sheet's unruffled and perfectly placed like had left it that morning. She hadn't even decided, or probably considered rest. Which wasn't uncommon, but definitely worrying.  
  
Well, at least he didn't have to worry about the noises outside coming from a stranger.  
  
He managed to make his way groggily out the house, finding the heroine sitting cross legged on the ground.

She was out of the armor, thankfully, and had her iconic black sleeveless shirt and jeans. Her scarlet hair was out of the usual style as well. It ran down her bare shoulders and brushed silently against the rough surface beneath her. Her head was laid on her hand, eye nearly closed as the other arm threw blue spears against the wall by the dummy.  
  
"Undyne…?"  
  
She hm'ed, eyes never moving.  
  
The skeleton hesitated to step forward, hoping he wouldn’t accidently get speared in the face. Which has happened before, mostly due to his carelessness and Undyne's intolerance towards surprises. He kept this in mind when he approached. Okay, perhaps it never hit his face, but it hurt none the less.  
  
His bare skeletal hand landed on the other's shoulder.  
  
"You should go back to sleep, Papyrus," she mumbled.  
  
"I should go to sleep? Undyne, how long were you here? I didn’t even hear you come in!"

“You were sleeping and I just…needed some air.”

“When was that?”

“I…” she thought about it for a while. “I forgot.”  
  
Papyrus sighed as he sat himself next to the fellow guardsmen, careful not to pull the rug so the dummy wouldn't topple over.  
  
"Is this about the dance…?"  
  
"Dance? Is that what we're calling it now?"  
  
"Gathering, then. Is it about the gathering?"  
  
Undyne looked at him. Her face looked tired and strained.  
  
"It's nothing important. I just didn't feel like sleeping," she responded.  
  
Papyrus's eye-sockets narrowed. He knew she was lying, or at least hiding something.  
  
"Is it about the monster you met? Alphys….wasn't it?"  
  
She looked away.  
  
"Do you think…She would see me differently? In Hotland?"  
  
Papyrus' mouth stayed open. His jaw hesitated to move as he thought carefully on what he wanted to say. He couldn't find it…So he stayed quiet, hoping the other monster would understand that he couldn't find an answer. Thanks to his lack of…experience in these kinds of situations.

Well, other than those dreams he had, he didn’t have anyone else to really speak with.  
  
A hand grasped his wrist, a gasp escaping Undyne. Papyrus was perplexed as to why. He was almost terrified by the rare emotion. The rare sight of regret in the other's eye.  
  
"I'm sorry! Shit, I didn't think that one through…Damn it…"  
  
Papyrus smiled.  
  
"It's okay, Undyne."  
  
Undyne sighed, rubbing her eye and pulling her hair away from her face in pure sleepiness and frustration.  
  
"Damn it…I'm sorry. I can be stupid sometimes…"  
  
Papyrus' face converted to one of irritation.  
  
"Do not say that about yourself! You, Undyne, are strong, dedicated, and somewhat kind!"  
  
"Somewhat?" she asked a bit offended.  
  
"Well, you try! That's all that matters…" he reassured. "You’re the most determined monster I know! I’m sure she’ll see that!"  
  
Lilac dusted across her cheeks, eye looking for anything else to look at. Other than the countless blue spears wedged into the walls. She didn't seem to remember to get rid of them.  
  
It was somewhat restrained, but said,  
  
"Thank you…Again."  
  
"There is no need to thank me!"  
  
A bright smile shone across the skeletons face. So bright…Undyne found herself looking away.  
  
"Now," Papyrus stood, helping the other up just to get his hand slapped away. "Ow…well…Come on! Let's go grab some 'shut eye' as the humans say!"  
  
"Heh. Sure, dork," she chuckled.

They settled back into the house, Undyne falling onto the mattress with a plop. She slept almost automatically.

Hopefully she would be able to wake up early tomorrow, Papyrus thought as he pulled the covers of the sleeping monster before heading to his own mattress.

He was able to sleep after that. He smiled as something repeated in his thoughts.

Sans.

He slept with the thought of possibly finding him in life. Of possibly seeing him tomorrow. But he knew it was nothing but a nice thought.

But he didn’t throw away hope.

After all, look where hope has lead him thus far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://skettlenerd.tumblr.com/


	6. DETERMINATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Then...**

 

 

 

"They love me, they hate me. They love me, they hate me."

"Chara! C'mon that’s not funny!"

The other child waved his hands, ears flopping as he tried to stop her from plucking anymore pedals. It made her smile even more.

Asriel, the other child, insisted that they played in the throne room after Chara ran from that lab in Hotlands. She agreed, although she was close to telling him to leave her alone so she could think to herself and try to understand what kept that…monster in Hotlands going. Self-preservation? Determination?

That seemed to cause a sense of déjà vu, really. Determination. What a weird word.

"Chara, stop it! I'm sure they love you! I mean, look how much I love you!"

"Then…" She threw the flower onto the floor, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Tell dad to tell the monster to stop."

"Mr. Gaster?"

"Yes, him. Make dad stop me from going there again."

Asriel looked at the flower on the floor, mouth twitching into what she thought was a smirk. "You really think he's scary?" He asked, hoping the answer wasn't yes.

The other's scarlet eyes narrowed. Asriel sighed.

"Chara! You’re the strongest person I know, the only person I know actually…but he can't scare you can he? He's nice."

Chara became confused, scarlet brightened in determined curiosity. Her bangs hung as her head tilted, almost angrily.

"You talk like you know him?"

"Yeah!" Asriel smiled. "He and dad always spoke, he would come with us at holidays! Then…he…"

The monster looked away, disappointment flashing across his features for a split second. Chara grabbed the others hand, making Asriel look her way. She put on the most sympathizing look she could muster.

"What happened?"

"He stopped talking to dad after you came…but I'm sure that he doesn't think that way of you. He used to bring his kids and we would play here, in the garden. He he he, you should've seen how the smaller one played. He would just lay down a sleep the second he closed his eyes. His brot..h…ummm…"

He stopped, noticing how quiet the other child was. His fur stood straight, backing away a bit when he had sight of the others eyes. They were terrifying. They were cold and lifeless almost. It seemed too much of a mature expression for him to deal with, especially on the child's face. The shadow that her hair laid over those pair of eyes weren't helping either.

He gulped at this new side of his sibling, not knowing what to ask or what to say, never dealing with this situation before..

"Chara…?" he finally asked.

"What is it?" she responded, never meeting his eyes.

"Why are you scared of him…?"

Chara hid her face, looking to the side, her hair protecting her expression.

Then…

Her shoulders shook as she laughed, eyes closed and mouth wide. She playfully hit the others shoulder.

"Who's the scaredy cat now!? Got you there huh!?"

"Chara! Don’t do that!" the monster chuckled a bit nervously.

She found herself tickling the other child until they laid on the floor exhausted and gasping for breath. Asriel slept after that. Served him right, Chara thought as she remembered telling him to sleep early the day before instead of worrying about her.

She kept staring at the ceiling, tracing the patterns along the sides with her eyes. She kept thinking about what Asriel told her. About the monster…Gaster, was his name. Whatever he was then, she could guarantee he wasn't now.

Now…she feared that only reason she understood that…was because she was finding that she was losing herself as well.

And that monster…

Gaster, was to blame. She didn't know how, but if conformation was what she needed to satisfy this curious ache in her stomach, she'll get it. Even if that meant keeping it from Asriel and their parents. Even if that meant playing along with these 'check-ups' no matter how much she didn't like it. Now matter how far Gaster pushed her.

 

 

  
**4 left…**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	7. Chapter 5|||Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: So hello!  
> Sorry again for the delay!  
>  If you know me on tumblr than you know that life has been stressful and I've been losing time with classes and stuff. I do have a regular schedule now! Every Monday will be a new chapter, and if not then I will not be absent for more than two weeks. 
> 
> Sorry again, for all of the waiting and leaving you guys in the dark.
> 
> Oh and I've also changed the chapter numbering so that it's less confusing! And I've added a bit to this chapter, so I didn't come back with nothing! Hope you enjoy ^-^

_"Do you love me?"_

_He couldn’t understand where this was coming from. But…he couldn’t help but let the streams come out of his mouth._

_It was beautiful here. So quiet. The walls an aquatic canvas, illuminating the gentle waves in the water. The tall grass brushing against his tibia all the way up to the bottom of his femur as wide glowing flowers swayed in the cool air._

_He had a hand wrapped around a telescope, the grip gentle, as if he cared for it. But that wasn’t possible. He never owned one, and if he ever did he couldn’t think about what that could have been used to look at. There wasn’t a sky, nor anything of importance._

_"Of course," a voice said._

_Sans blinked, soul fluttering at the two words. His head slowly turned and he met the eyes of another skeleton…? This definitely was a dream. Just a way for his brain to play a horrible trick on him, nothing more._

_"By the stars, I couldn't love you more."_

_That made his soul flutter once again, fighting against the hopelessness. His face was covered behind his own blue sleeves, hiding the embarrassment and the frustration. Than he began shaking before he could realize he was, and then tears began falling._

_"Sans..."_

_He heard the others weight gently flatten the bit and patches of grass beneath them. The distance closed by the second and the more the monster walked forward, he felt another tear drop._

_He felt a gloved hand on his skull._

_"Sans, what's wrong?"_

_He kept crying before everything faded into darkness._

_He woke up with a jolt._

Green was the first thing he saw. He sighed as he settled back onto his position on what he registered was his couch, the surface unforgivingly hot against the contrast of his cold sweat-covered cheekbone.

He tried to distract himself and sitting on the couch and sitting in silence was the only attempt of a solution he could muster. His eye sockets glued onto whatever it was he was staring at, most likely the floor. But he wasn't really paying much attention.

 

Then his mind slowly danced towards the words Alphys had said,

 

_You should at least think about it…Please, Sans._

Sans’ mind skipped between the thought of the benefits of going, meeting monsters that possibly didn't care for these created labels within the community, and then there was the fears of rejection. The fears of conformation. Of course, he would remind himself, if there is a chance of a negative outcome, there will always be hope for positives.

 

Seemed to be an idiotic idea. Hoping. Nothing but sitting and hoping. Waiting for the day the angel will come from above and free them all, and waiting for the day the underground became unified again.

 

But that was just a hope…wasn't it.

 

He shook his skull, shaking the thought away. His breathed hitched because of the confusion of what happened for him to start thinking this way. He couldn't give it up. He's lost so much already, he can't afford to lose the one word the kept his mind tied.

 

After all, staying positive seemed to have been there for him so far. That and the time he meets Alphys at the lab and the days, the few days, Gaster would come home happily satisfied with whatever it was.

 

His fingers began playing with the hoodie strands, the fur inside his hoodie brushing against the top of his covered skull. He watched the twisted rope coil around his fingers, the ends a knotted mess from the quiet nights staring at the ceiling, and anxious teeth.

 

That's when someone knocked on the door.

 

With a heavy sigh, the skeleton raised from the couch, plopping onto the wooden planks. As he opened the door, he could hear the distance sounds of clacking glass and small explosions from the garage behind the house.

 

The noises retracted his attention from who was actually at the door. That was a mistake.

 

"S-Sans!"

 

The skeleton nearly jumped out of his nonexistent skin, grabbing the sweater over his chest.

 

Alphys quickly covered her mouth, trying to get out apologies in stammers. The scientist outside the door finally managed to properly apologize for the volume and all Sans did was chuckle at her, assuring her it wasn't a problem.

 

"I was…whew…Normally you'd wait for me to say who's there? Heh," he joked.

 

The other monsters eyes were incessantly moving, looking for any kind of signs of distress. Sans coughed awkwardly.

 

"Look, its okay. Come in," he laughed.

 

Alphys hesitated. But she slowly came in.

 

As soon as she stepped in she clutched tighter onto her jacket, before removing it and placing it on the coat rack beside the door. Sans recalled what Gaster had said earlier about his obliviousness to it. Perhaps he was right…He himself always forgot that was there.

 

He realized then what Alphys was wearing. It wasn't the normal lab coat covering her whole body. It was a dress. Not the exposing ones he would see other monsters wear, but somewhat old fashioned. A collar with a white illusion neckline, the rest of the dress black and went down to her ankles. She was wearing small heels too.

 

_She owned heels?_

 

"Wow! I-I never really b-been in here before!" she exclaimed, her observant eyes wide in amazement.

 

"I hope it's what you thought it would be," Sans chuckled awkwardly.

 

"Oh! OH, no…I'm sorry I should've-"

 

"Whatever it is, it’s cool." Sans winked and raised both arms. "Besides, we agreed, right? No worries between you and me."

 

Alphys smiled. She looked away and pushed her glasses up, quickly avoiding the others eye sockets. "Y-yeah. Right."

 

Sans smiled too, noticing the other's reddened face. It wasn't a rare sight but definitely warming. He realized before this that he felt more compassion to Alphys then anyone really. Not in a romantic way, as Gaster would assume and attempt to poke fun at, but he saw her as a little sister almost. A very smart and probably secretly mature sister.

 

"Is someone here?"

 

Sans didn't know what she meant until the noises he heard earlier got louder.

 

"Oh, yeah. Gaster…he's working 'round back." he scratched the back of his skull.

 

"He…lives with you…? I MEAN, I know y-you guys are close, but he lives with you, h-here?"

 

Eyes sockets loosened, looking down at the floor.

 

He raised his hands before plastering on his signature joyful smile, stopping the other monster from asking what was wrong and that she was sorry.

 

"It's okay, I just…I forget it myself sometimes…But what're gonnna do?" He smiled. "He really works himself, ya know. Down to the bone."

 

Soft laughter filled the quiet atmosphere.

 

"So, when are we going?"

 

He hmm'ed in question.

 

"The dance…?"

 

_Oh_. He honestly forgot about it. And he didn't have a definite opinion on whether it would be smart to attend, but right now…looking into hopeful eyes…he swore to himself, not capable of giving the poor monster a 'no.'

 

So, he was honest.

 

"I forgot. When is that?"

 

_"When is what?"_

 

Both heads turned to the monster kicking his shoes against the rug, ridding of the snow he had there. He didn't look at anyone, simply waiting for a response.

 

"Ehhh," Sans shrugged. "Nothing to make a deal of."

 

Alphys played with her hands, avoiding the two skeletons' tension the best she could. But even without looking she could tell the older of the two wasn't going to take that as an answer.

 

"You're not going," Gaster said sternly.

 

"After all, it's not l- Wait what?"

 

He was genuinely confused. Just as he was about to ask for any type of clarification, Gaster interrupted him.

 

"You are not going. Don't make me repeat it again," he commanded, walking towards the kitchen giving Alphys a quick hello.

 

"How do you even know what wer-?"

 

Gaster held up a folded slip of paper between two fingers. Sans didn't have to look closer to know whose handwriting that was. At the moment, he wasn't sure if he should be furious with the bartender or relieved that Grillby hadn't done that in person. He could only thank the stars that Grillby didn't offended the monster any more than it looked like it did.

 

"That friend of yours told me about it. He wanted me to go along, but with the circumstances…you’re not going."

 

Then he threw the slip on the floor behind him.

 

"I'm sorry…but why the hell not?"

 

Alphys brows furrowed, not sure of what to make of sans actually swearing. It was a first. So she tried stepping in…

 

"Sans…It's okay. I should-"

 

"No!" He yelled, accidentally scaring the other monster.

 

It took him a while to analyze and process the situation. The fear in the other's eyes and the way her frame trembled. He smacked himself for being this careless.

 

"No…" he tried again, placing his hand on the other's shoulders. “Just…I'm sorry, stay here okay?"

 

She nodded.

 

Sans made his way into the kitchen, looking back to make sure Alphys wasn't within sight.

 

"You should be careful, my son. That pour soul could die from the anxiety you give her," Gaster whispered.

 

Gaster was harshly scrubbing down his arms under running water from the sink. Clouds dancing upwards from the heat.

 

"YOU. You don't have the right to tell me what to do. How old am I to you?" he asked, his voice never getting to high to considered yelling.

 

"I'm aware of your age, your name, your genetic structure, and most importantly..."

 

He turned around, eye-sockets dark and menacing.

 

"Your 'disability'."

 

"Is that what this is about? I can take care of myself! I don't need you pestering me like I'm a kid."

 

Sans waited. For any response. But Gaster remained quiet, which is never a sign of anything good.

 

"Is this because of…him?"

 

"Go back to Alphys."

 

Retaliation with no hesitation. It was a yes. Sans didn't know what lifted, but he could breathe more evenly. He could calm the flames in his soul.

 

After seconds of just standing there, in the middle of the kitchen, Sans began walking towards the older monster. He looked down at the floor and continued to look down, even when Gaster's attention narrowed onto his strange behavior. Sans raised his arms and wrapped them around the monsters waist.

 

He could hear Gaster holding in a scowl.

 

"I know you hate these hugs…but…I just want to know what's going on. You've been violent, reserved and almost gone."

 

"You want an honest answer…of course you do," he sighed. "I needed time. Time that I can't waste here, sitting and doing absolutely nothing," he responded, not returning the hug, but not pushing the smaller skeleton any either. He was simply drying off his arms.

 

"After the royal children? Or…after…my brother?"

 

It became quiet.

 

Then he was almost violently shoved away. He nearly tripped on his own slippers waving his arms to catch himself before he unforgivingly hit the ground. He did so, thankfully.

 

"Enough…"

 

"No! I'm done standing around and pretend nothing happened, that nothing changed in you? You think I haven't noticed?"

 

"Sans…When I tell you enough…it's ENOUGH."

 

Sans chuckled dryly, water getting in the way of vision as he stood up.

 

"I don't know why I thought I could get you to even talk to me…not anymore…"

 

The older skeleton turned around, mouth opened just to close again, leaving whatever he was going to say unsaid. It seemed to be the last straw for Sans.

 

"You know…the way you are now…You might as well be out of my life."

 

Before he walked out he added,

 

"And I'm going to the dance. Whether you want to come and actually attempt to save yourself from whatever this is…it's your choice. I'm not gonna force you and I'm not going to expect you to come."

 

Sans couldn't look back when he made his way out that kitchen, nor did he find it within him to care. All he could do was put on a fake smile and follow Alphys out the door.

 

He tried ignoring the other's concern by making small jokes and reassuring smiles, but he knew she wasn't stupid. She could see him. He could only be thankful that she wasn't so assertive. She let him think it out on their way to the Riverman.

 

She did all she could. Leave the skeleton to his thoughts. And if he was lucky, he would sort them all out by the time they got to hotlands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar issues and etc. My BETA reader isn't helping me at the moment, but let me know if anything is wrong for I'm going to update this chapter to fix small mistakes.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
